(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A network system may be configured in which, by transmitting management information indicating the state of an image forming apparatus in response to a request from a management apparatus connected to the same network as that to which the image forming apparatus is connected, the management apparatus performs management of the image forming apparatus, such as monitoring of the operation state and resources of the image forming apparatus.